


Souling

by madammina



Series: Back up PoH [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts, Phantom Manor (Ride), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Also she has lots of issues, Gen, Melanie spent her free time among miners fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Halloween didn't exist when Melanie Ravenswood was growing up.  They did have souling though, which means something very different if you are a ghost.





	Souling

Melanie Ravenswood sat rather distractingly on the front step of the Castle of Radiant Gardens. Her legs were spread and she held her face in her hands as she stared out over the town. Her ghostly flowers lay beside her and as Mabel watched, she turned into her form of an Old Lady.

“She hast been like this for a few days,” Cyan said. Tiana was behind him. They were really the only ones - besides Dipper - who dealt with ghosts. “Ever since thou didst mentioned Halloween.”

“I’m gonna guess it’s because she’s a ghost,” Mabel said. “Maybe we just need to cheer her up with some dancing!”

“No!” Melanie called forlornly from her sun-warmed spot. She was a bit hard to see as the sun began to set. She sat back, her head tilted back so she looked up at the sunlight gleaming off the brass pillars. “Have you ever heard of souling?”

“...OOOOHHHH….” Tiana said slowly. “Oh dear.”

“Souling?” Mabel looked at Tiana. “What’s that?” 

“You go around to houses to beg for little pieces of bread and treats and in return, you promise to pray for the souls of the dead,” Tiana explained. “Oh, Melanie.” 

“Sounds like a more serious trick or treat!” Mabel bounced, then stopped and turned. “Did no one do that for you?”

“Mabel, I exist in a ghost town. They are all dead.” She sighed and began to sit up as only someone who spent her free time with miners instead of finishing teachers could. “There is no one to pray for me. There is no one to pray for us. And… and even if they did, how does that effect ghosts? What happens to me? Can I move on when Xehanort is around? I can’t… I can’t just LEAVE you here!” 

“Oh, Melanie, you’re okay.” Tiana stepped forward but almost tripped over Mabel who rushed Melanie in such a way she would have hugged Melanie’s skirt if she was physical. “We’re all here for you. I promise.”

“What happens AFTER this.” Melanie began to pace, still as an old lady. “We join with… with… Snow White or whomever to beat that Flannel mouth”

“... what.” Cyan blinked. “Lady Melanie-”

 

“Until he’s buzzard food, and THEN WHAT!” 

Mabel could have sworn that Melanie Ravenswood turned into a skeleton in a wedding dress for a second, but then she was her old lady self. 

“You… You all have your LIVES And…. and…” 

Melanie collapsed on the ground, sobbing. “I’m going to turn into a demon or something.” She managed to choke out. “I’m jealous of Y'all. You have your futures, I’ve been through the mill.” She sobbed. “Maybe that’s why I’m just back up. That and I couldn’t get over my fiancee’s cold feet.”

“Oh, Melanie.” Tiana knelt down beside her, and Mabel scooted over so they both could look at her. “When this is done, I promise to pray for your soul, okay? You are a lovely person, and yes your situation is difficult, but you can make it through.”

“Yeah, you’re still a princess of heart, and my friend,” Mabel said in utter seriousness. “We can help you with this. Promise. I’ll pray for you too.” 

Melanie slowly reformed to her normal look of a young woman about to be married. 

“If I was physical, I would hug you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flannel Mouth: Overly smooth or fancy talker, usually referring to a politician or a salesman.  
> Buzzard food: Dead
> 
> AKA: Melanie abandons her finishing school training when she's upset.


End file.
